


Lara Croft : Facing the truth

by jackass2016



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Other, Public Humiliation, Spanking, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackass2016/pseuds/jackass2016
Summary: Everybody say that Lara Croft is unrealistic but she dosen't agree until she gets hit by it .





	

Lara Croft, Facing the Truth

Part 1

"Honorary Professor"

Lara Croft, the famed archeologist, popularly labelled "Tomb Raider", had recently got message that she was to be awarded with an honorary professorship at a prestigious university. The letter had said it was for her lifelong achievements and contributions to the field of archaeology.

In Lara's opinion it was a little too early to call her achievements "lifelong", her career wasn't over yet, but she was still bursting with pride when she read the letter. The award ceremony was to be held in a months time.

The following month, Lara prepared for her big night, She carefully worked on her speech, it would have to be perfect, and trained even harder than usual, she had to look her absolute best when she stood there with everyone staring at her. The outfit wasn't a problem, the letter had expressed a great interest in that she showed up in her signature outfit: brown shorts, green tank top. Lara loved that detail, they really admired her as an icon! She had to laugh at a little sentence in parenthesis: no guns, of course.

She bragged endlessly to anyone who would listen and those who wouldn't.

"I think it's only fair that they finally acknowledge my contributions!" she said to her butler Winston, her posh accent was thick with pride. He was sick of hearing about it.

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree, Lady Croft", he didn't, not at all.

Her butler, Winston, had been tasked with throwing a huge party at Lara's mansion after the event. The arrogant tomb raider wanted to draw as much attention to this as possible, and had demanded that Winston wrote a long guestlist containing over a hundred of her friends and contacts. She had already planned a big entrance with herself striding proudly through the main doors before giving yet another speech.

When the big day came, Lara was as ready as she could have been. She had trained and prepared for this day ever since she had gotten the letter. Her speech was perfect and her body flawless. Her brown shorts were indeed very short, her long tanned legs that she had waxed carefully were on full display, and a big cameltoe was visible as the thin garment dug up into her cunt. Her tank top left even less to the imagination. It cut off just above her bellybutton showing off her toned stomach. A thin, thin layer of polyester separated her humongous tits from the rest of the world, Her nipples were clearly jutting out, she did not wear a bra nor any panties. 

"Well," Lara told her butler "I'm off to collect my honorary degree!". She said it in a carefree manner, but her immense smugness shone through for everyone equipped with ears.

"Have you gotten everything ready for the celebration, Winston?"

"Quite, Lady Croft", Winston had to suppress a sigh when he answered her. He just wanted this to be over, his employer was intolerable in these situations.

They had sent a long black limo to pick her up. Lara would of course have preferred to ride her motorbike so everyone could have seen how incredibly badass she were, but she gracefully accepted the ride as a token of her appreciation.

When she sat in the limo, the driver greeted her. She nodded back to him before immediately rolling up the window to block him off. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket beside her.

Hmmm, Lara thought, maybe just one glass to calm the nerves. She opened the bottle with a loud pop, and poured the golden, foaming liquid into a glass. Drinking it in small sips, she read through her speech one final time, mouthing the words to herself for the last time, she felt extremely confident. She lay back in her seat and just relished the moment. The thought of all the attention she was going to get made her aroused.

Mh, she thought, all those people... they are all gonna look at my breasts... and my lips... and ADMIRE me! These thoughts, along with the vibrations of the car was an incredible turn-on for the selfish adventurer.

 

After having spent the rest of the ride touching herself, and just another glass of champagne, Lara was excited when she finally arrived at the university. She felt a little light headed from the champagne and the expectations.

The contours of her pussy lips were visible through the tight shorts she wore and if one looked closely, there was a little dark patch from her moist cunt.

A thin and neatly dressed woman in her early forties met Lara at the university.

"Ah, Lady Croft! How nice to finally meet you!" She smiled and looked at the stunning adventurer.

"Properly dressed, I see."

"Thank you," Lara replied with a smug face. She didn't bother to ask for the woman's name.

"I am the head of the comittee that decided to award you with this honorary degree, professor Thomlin."

"Ah, I see." Lara still didn't bother to try and recognize the woman's name.

The professor sighed slightly at the adventurers attitude, but managed to keep a straight face, the boot would be on the other foot soon enough.

"So," she said "after your speech, we will do a brief Q&A-session where I will interview you about some aspects of your impressive carreer, and then we will give you your diploma and a statuette to prove your honorary degree. Is that okay?"

Lara felt shivers running down her spine when the other woman said 'honorary degree' and 'impressive career'.

"Mmhmm, yes," she said with a slurry voice, unable to conceal her arousal.

Before the event started, Lara had a quick word with her camera team. She had hired a small team to film her big day as the auditorium didn't hold more than about three hundred people, and surely more than a measly three hundred would want to see this. The camera team would film and transmit the ceremony via a live feed to her mansion. All the guests at her party, who already should be arrived now, would then see her proudest moment on a large screen in her main hall.

\----------------------------

Lara's butler, Winston, had had an incredibly busy day, and it was far from over. A small crew of waitresses had been hired to help with drinks and hors'd'oeuvres, but the rest of the job was his, and he felt extremely tired. At least all of the guests had arrived and had been informed that once the show started, all their focus had to be on Lady Croft's appearance. It was quite embarrassing that she made such a number out of this, and he had heard several of the guests murmuring about the arrogance of his employer, and some even discussing a few rather outrageous rumours about the lady. But if Lara wanted this, it was better to let her have her will than face her wrath.

Almost two hundred guests had arrived, Lara had gone all out this time. When she made her entrance after being awarded her honorary professorship, there would be an extravagant dinner, and several speeches, both from herself and from the guests.

Finally he got a phone call from Lara. She sounded agitated and excited.

"Ten minutes, Winston! Turn it on!"

"Certainly, Lady Croft," he said, and went into the main hall.

He called for silence.

"Our hostess, Lady Lara Croft, has asked that you join her per television as she is awarded an honorary professorship. Without further ado, here is the the award event broadcast directly from the university."

Winston turned on the TV, and the room fell silent after a few giggles and whispers. The crystal clear image showed an empty stage and an auditorium filled with smartly dressed academics.

After a few minutes, a Lady appeared on the stage.

\--------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "on behalf of the University of Kent, I would like to present our newest honorary professor, Lady Lara Croft."

A careful applause sounded as Lara walked confindently to the podium. It was hard not to stare at her long bare legs, flat toned stomach and massive soft breasts, covered with a minimum of garment.

Her speech, however, was dreary, predictable and full of shameless bragging. With her tits shaking, not from nervousness, but from excitement, and her rock hard nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric of her top, she started speaking with a self-important attitude.

"I'm glad to finally have my work recognized!" Lara started. The rest of the speech was written in the same manner. She acted as if the archaelogical community were the ones who should be thanking her, not the other way around,

"I'm sure we can all agree that the archaelogical community needs characters that take the profession out of the books and into the real world!" The speech went on for ages, it was painfully obvious that no one found it interesting except the speaker herself.

More than a few eyebrows were raised when the buxom adventurer finished with a smug,

"Now that I have this honorary degree, I can finally say I have it all!"

The applause that followed could at best described as 'polite'. No one in the audience understood why this big titted thief had been honored in this way.

\----------------------------

The consensus at Croft Manor was similar. Guests were mumbling between themselves.

"Why on earth would she show up dressed like that?"

"She is so vulgar!"

"I'm pretty sure those breasts are fake, so why would she showcase them like that?"

Winston was embarrassed, Lara's speech had been an awful tirade of egocentric comments. At least no one would dare to say it to her when she came back. What they said behind her back was one thing, but keeping in mind that Lara could be a cold blooded killer, they wouldn't say anything negative to her face.

Both the room Winston was in and the one Lara was in became silent as the announcer came back to the podium with Lara still standing there.

"Thank you for an inspiring speech," the older bespectacled woman said "Now, as I'm sure you all know, we have a traditional live interview with the candidate now."

During another round of polite clapping, the two women took place in two chairs around a table, while an efficient stagehand pushed the podium to the side.

 

"First of all Lady Croft," the interviewer began, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Lara said smugly "you may call me Lara."

"Okay, Lara." The adventurer herself nodded cordially.

 

"Seeing as this is you," the interviewer said, "We have a little challenge for you!"

"A challenge," Lara smiled "how exciting!"

"During this q&a-session, we would like to handcuff you and tie your feet to the chair to see if you actually manage to get loose while we're talking. Are you in?"

Lara was amused, this was not what she had expected from an establishment such as this. But if the old geezers and nerds wanted a show, of course she would give them one, they would be pretty impressed when she broke out of her bondage.

"Sure," Lara said confidently.

She felt a few tingles in her body as a stagehand came up and cuffed her arms behind her back and proceeded to tie her feet to the chair legs with a sturdy rope. The tension among the audience was palpable as the famous adventurers massive tits jutted out in a vulgar manner.

\-----------------------------------

Back at Croft manor, one of the guests sighed and mumbled to his friend,

"She is such a show-off! This is embarrassing!"

"Yes, they should really have used the opportunity to slap some shame into her."

Winston heard the comments. Sometimes it was such an embarrassment working for the lady Croft. They were right, she always had to make such a show of everything.

\----------------------------------

"It will be great to see the famous Lara Croft in action!" Mrs Thomlin mused.

"Heh, it's nothing special!" Lara started struggling against the ropes, they were extremely well tied, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"So," the older lady started, "your prowess as an archaelogist is undeniable. But some criticism has been directed toward your unorthodox methods. What would you like to say to your critics?"

"Well, uhm," Lara continued to struggle. The ropes were REALLY tight, and the cuffs as well. They just didn't seem to have a weak point.

"Sometimes, a woman's got to do what she must. It is hard for you purely intellectual types to understand what happens out there in the real world."

Despite her struggles against her bondage, Lara managed to keep her voice calm, and irritatingly smug.

"I see," the interviewer didn't seem to be insulted, "but what about the use of violence?"

Lara got this question all the time, and was so used to lying about it that she almost thought it was true herself,

"Look, I never use violence unless it is self defence!" Everyone who had met her on a bad day knew this was a bold faced lie, but the bespectacled lady asking the question nevertheless seemed satisfied with the answer.

"I see. Do you shave your pubic hair?" Her voice was as calm and friendly as before.

"I'm sorry?" Lara thought she had heard wrong. She stopped her futile struggling against the ropes and handcuffs.

"Do you shave your pubic hair?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"We have got some images from an African village taken a few years back..."

Lara fell silent as blood rushed up to her face. The big screen behind her changed to a gritty picture of an extremely dirty woman laying naked in the mud with her legs spread showing off an exceedingly hairy muff.

Still not on top of the complete absurdity of the situation, Lara stuttered,

"That's obviously a fake!" They had CAMERAS!? She screamed to herself in her mind, those primitive savages had cameras!? How could she not have noticed.

"According to the tribe themselves," the interviewer said "you came into the villages looking for directions to a nearby temple, which they agreed to give you if you became, and I quote 'the village broodmare' for one full month..."

"You have talked to them?! - I mean... this is rubbish! I have never even been to that village!" Lara angrily struggled against her bonds, and almost made the chair fall over. There were a few snickers and laughs among the audience, but despite the shocking events unfolding on the stage, they managed to stay pretty silent.

\--------------------------------------

At Croft Manor, you could have heard a pin drop. Every single one gathered in the main hall stood silent and motionless, staring wide eyed at the events unfolding at the university. Winston was no exception. His brain hadn't properly processed what was going on yet.

\--------------------------------------

The interviewer ignored Lara's desperate and useless struggles,

"After, you had agreed to this arrangement, you purportedly had to live in a hole, being taken up three times each day to serve the sexual needs of the villagers."

"Lies!" Lara said through gritted teeth. How the hell had they gotten hold of this information?

The lady opposite her pushed a button on a remote to reveal a slideshow of pictures taken from the month in Africa. In the first one, she was relatively clean and seemed to be eagerly sucking off a big African cock while several naked, erect men stood around her.

The following pictures showed Lara dirtier and dirtier as she was fucked in all holes by the villagers or resting in her hole in the ground. The passing of time was documented by the growth of Lara's thick pubic hair that didn't only cover her pussy and asscrack, but also the insides of her thighs and her perfectly rounded buttocks as well as the lower part of her stomach.

In fact, Lara had always been ashamed of her extreme and bizarrely excessive hairgrowth. It was almost like a curse on her otherwise perfect body. She would usually wax the problem areas every other week and use pincers to painfully pull out the few black hairs that grew around her nipples. All the time lamenting that she was like this.

To add further insult to exposing her monkeylike fur, the acts she was performing was outrageous. Whether she was being plowed in the ass, deepthroating a well endowed black man or worshipping the asses and cunts of the village's women, she always looked amazingly aroused. The last picture was especially humiliating to Lara, as it showed her licking a load of cum from her own hairy armpit with a blank stare in her eyes.

"Get that picture away!" She shouted.

Without losing her cool the interviewer chuckled,

"But they are fakes, aren't they?"

"Of course they are! I would never do such things!" Lara had tears in her eyes. The laughs from the audience were becoming louder as she struggled desperately to break free from the ropes and cuffs.

"Your reputation of getting your prize by any means necessary still stands, though" mrs Thomlin said. The room erupted in laughter. The restrained Lara gritted her teeth and looked hatefully at the other woman.

"So then, do you shave your pubic hair, or do you go around looking like a furball?"

"This is preposterous!" Lara shouted angrily, "Release me at once, this interview is over!"

\-----------

The atmosphere was rising among the guests at Lara's party. They laughed openly at the distressed tomb raider and chatted between themselves.

"I knew she was a slut," someone said "but this is a low point even for her!"

"You know," someone replied, "she practically begged me to fuck her arse once, so I would fund an expedition of hers."

"Haha, I heard she once fucked the entire board of directors at the British Museum to gain access to their archives"

Winston heard the banter and looked at his distressed employer. This was a total catastrophe. He should just have ended the video feed and declared the party over, but he didn't.

\--------------------------------

"This interview is over when I say it's over," the older woman snapped sternly at the enraged Lara.

She pulled something out of her purse, and Lara's eyes widened. It was a gun.

"Now, tell me," she pointed the gun at the restrained adventurer, "do you shave your pubic hair?"

Lara froze, terrified, this woman was crazy. No one in the audience seemed to care though, the distinguished academics were all watching in excitement at her peril.

Lara didn't answer the question.

"Very well then, I guess we have to see for ourselves." The interviewer motioned to the stage hand who stepped forward and opened the buttons on Lara's trademark shorts. She breathed heavily with rage and despair, but was too sensible to protest when at gunpoint. The helper pulled her shorts slightly down to reveal an almost bald pussy with a little patch of neatly trimmed hair over it.

"She shaves!" the other woman declared loudly after glancing at Lara's cunt.

"You- you're crazy!" the restrained adventurer said through heaving breaths.

"Oh come on, this isn't the first time someone has pointed a gun towards you!"

Of course it wasn't. Lara had stared down into more barrels than she could count. But this situation was different.

"In fact," the woman with the gun continued, "I have heard that you were once assaulted by a group mercenaries in your hotel room in India and robbed and gangraped for the entire night, leaving you as a bruised mess."

Lara swallowed hard.

"Now, for anyone else, this would be a traumatic and tragic incident, but not for you."

Lara looked away in shame.

"Once you had recuperated, you went to visit the mercenaries again, and not for revenge."

Lara had never been so embarrassed in her life. She almost wished the woman would pull the trigger and relieve her of her misery.

"You actually paid them to do the same thing again!"

Lara strained wildly against her bonds, but to no avail, she was firmly secured and eventually resigned closing her eyes and hanging with her head.

"We have a copy of the contract here..." a collective buzz of excitement went through the audience.

The interviewer pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Can you remember what this contract said, Lara?"

Shaking her head, the humiliated adventurer mumbled a soft "no".

"Think, Lara", the other woman pressed the gun against the almost crying adventurers face for a few seconds.

"It... says they can't kill me..." Lara mumbled.

"In a way, I suppose it does. But not excactly in that way. The paragraph you are thinking about says: 'The only prohibitions are that the employed party can neither kill Lady Croft nor dismember her or cause her any significant permament disfigurements.' From this it seems it was a pretty rough night..."

Lara felt like crying. It wasn't that she had wanted to go to the mercenaries and ask them to fuck her, she just couldn't resist it, she had to.

"The employed party are allowed to, and bound by this contract to, have vaginal, oral and anal intercourse with lady Croft, as well as ejaculating on or in her body as far as it is possible. They must also not stop no matter what reason, but keep sexually assaulting the employer without relent."

\----------------------------------------

"Yeah, that's just what she is like!" the party at Croft Manor had turned into an evening where the guests exchanged their most outrageous stories about Lara Croft. Some of them were true, some obviously made up, but everyone had a good time and enjoyed watching the whore being humiliated on the screen.

Winston, on his part, was shocked. He had no idea of the debauchery his employer had been up to. Sure, he had seen her collection of sex toys, but that was nothing more than had to be expected by a modern woman. The fact that all the men, and quite a few of the women, at the manor today had, or at least said they had, had sex with the Lady, made him both disappointed and envious. He had never had her, despite having known her for all her life. He had had no idea she was such a lewd whore as they described her. If even half of the stories he was now hearing were true, the Lady Croft was a deeply disturbed and depraved woman.

\----------------------------------------

"It says here that even if you are rendered unconscious, are bleeding excessively or are begging them to stop raping you, they are contractually obliged to keep going."

At Lara's resigned, red with embarrassment face, her tormentor kept reading bits and pieces from her contract with the mercenaries.

"They are allowed to call you whatever they want, mistreat you in any way, and "

The honorary professor herself was trembling with shame. This was an absolute nightmare. All her dirty secrets... How had they dug this up?

"Why don't you tell us a bit about how this 'event' played out?" Lara winced as the woman once again pressed her gun toward her face and nodded.

"I told them-" 

"Louder! The audience needs to hear!"

Lara cleared her throat and tried to breathe steadily. The looks of perverse fascination and curiosity on the faces of the audience were unmistakeable. They were taking immense pleasure in watching the arrogant bitch finally being brought to justice.

"I arranged for them to meet me in a cave," Lara stuttered, "where they held me at gunpoint and stripped me." All the time she was looking directly down into her own lap, too ashamed to look at anyone else.

"Their leader, he kicked me between my legs and then they passed me around and used my body." If she had been able to, she would surely have buried her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to hide away.

"How many were they?" The interviewer kept her voice calm as if the conversation had been completely normal.

"I think there were sixteen of them..."

"How long did this go on?"

"I'm not sure, several hours. When I crawled out of the cave, over 24 hours had passed."

"You crawled out?"

"Yes, the deal was that they should leave me with my hands and feet tied once they were done... I had been roughed up pretty bad, so I barely managed to crawl out of there."

"How had they 'roughed you up'?"

Lara clenched her eyes shut and forced the words out of her mouth.

"Once they had all, uh, climaxed, they started beating me up... they slapped me around and punched my groin and my face before forcing my legs apart and whipping my cun- uh - crotch and breasts with nettles. By the end of that I was already bleeding. I guess they got turned on by this, because afterwards they all had their way with me again."

Quite a few of the audience members were having trouble containing their laughs. Lara neglected to mention how she had begged the mercenaries in that cave to keep going, and the mind shattering orgasms she had got from the severe abuse.

Even worse, she could feel that despite all the intense embarrassment and shame (or maybe because of it) she felt from sitting here and talking about this, her body was responding.

"In the end, after they had tied me up and cleaned all the semen from my bruised body with their urine, they cut of my braid and lodged it in my anus. Then they placed the remaining bundle of nettles in my vagina and gagged me with my used panties which was the only piece of clothing I got to keep."

\-----------------------------

Winston couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never had any illusions about the Lady Croft being a demure angel, but what he was hearing now... She openly admitted that she had allowed, even paid, a gang of hoodlums to urinate on her! He could remember how she had spent almost a month in a hospital and having told him that she fell down a rocky hillside after having had her braid caught in a mechanical device and cut it off.

The stories being traded among the guests weren't much better. One man insisted that he had once caught her fellating a horse in his stables. Judging by the others this certainly wasn't the only time she had been intimate with something with more than two legs. Of course, he didn't want to believe all the things they said, but more than a few of them actually showed abd exchanged pictures of the lady in action. The places as well: public toilets, alleyways, parking lots. It just didn't make sense. Apparently several of them had received handsome payments or death threats to keep silent about their escapades with the lady.

\-----------------------------

Lara was clearly sobbing as the stage hand tied a steel pole between her feet to keep her legs spread. At the same time he released her from the legs of the chair. It wasn't a sad, sympathy inducing type of crying, but more like that of a spoilt brat who didn't get things excactly her way. Her reputation was completely destroyed, it had all been a setup.

The stagehand lifted the sobbing woman from the chair and placed her so her knees was on the floor and her upper body face down onto the table. Her shorts were still halfway down her round buttocks. The audience who saw her from the side at the until now so arrogant explorer's lack of resistance. She looked completely defeated laying there sobbing pathetically.

The woman interviewing her was squeezing the gun into her neck.

"One of the things about us 'purely intellectual types', is that we are really good at digging up information."

She went around Lara and smirked at the dark spot on her shorts, the sobbing whore was visibly aroused. She pulled her shorts down below her buttocks to reveal her soft, white ass in all its splendor. She gave her a stinging slap that resonated through the entire room.

"OOOWW!!" Lara's screamed in searing high pitch.

"Let's resume the interview," the woman said as she watched the red handprint on Lara's buttock grow.

"On how many of your expeditions, and so called adventures have you performed sexual services?" 

"Two," Lara lied.

SMACK! SMACK! Another two tormenting blows.

"Wrong answer! How many?!"

"All of them! Every single one!" Lara cried desperately. Arching her back against the humiliating pain of the spanking and for once telling the truth.

"So you just travel around the world and shake your ridiculously oversized breasts around and trade artifacts for sex?"

"Ye-he-he-es," she was crying uncontrollably now, admitting everything.

"How do you manage to do all that physically impressive stuff with those two meatsacks hanging from your chest?"

"I don't... A lot of it is made up."

"And do you only use violence as a means of self defence?"

Lara was silent until she heard the dominating woman lift her hand once again.

"NO! I-I don't! I have threatened, and even killed innocent people who got in my way."

SMACK!

"NGH! And animals as well! Endangered species! When I didn't even have to!" Her pathetic confessions brough jeers from the audience.

"And have you ever destroyed valuable historical artifacts?"

"Many times, I don't care about any of that stuff! I just do it for fun! For excitement! Please let me go!"

"You are just a hoax, aren't you?"

"Yes I am a hoax!" Lara started crying again, "I just want to be famous!"

\------------------------------------

At Croft Manor people laughed til they cried at the posh bitch's pathetic confessions. Seeing the bimbo get put in her place and humiliated like this was immense.

Winston had decided that this was his last day working for Lara Croft. Not only had she lied to him for all these years, but now she was a disgrace. He wa ashamed of her in a way he hadn't thought possible. He would hand her his resignation notice the same evening after having given her a piece of his mind.

Once he had decided on this, however, he managed to join in on the laughter with the other guests. He even made up and shared a few amusing anecdotes about his former employer. Once he had had to assist her in removing her beads from her rectal cavity, and it was strange how her guns always smelled like female ejaculate and bum every time he cleaned them. He could also reveal that she would sometimes insist on eating sperm on toast.

As the estranged butler joined the party, he was also shown a few of the pictures the other guests had taken of her. Whether the Lady was covered in semen, or being taken roughly behind a dumpster he had to admit it was really funny now that he didn't work for her anymore. He assured them that he would of course make copies of the broadcast they were watching right now.

\--------------------------------------

"If you had been a real archaeologist, Lara," the woman was triumphing over the defeated and humiliated, red-assed adventurer, "you would know that we all hate fake bimbo hoaxes who think highly of themselves."

"I'm so-ho-ho-o sorry," Lara wailed.

"You will be until you have gotten your punishment!"

"No, please! No more spanking," the begging was a striking contrast to the former arrogance of the tomb raider.

Lara gasped when she felt the cold steel of the pistol make contact with her drooling pussy.

"Actually, it would seem you have quite enjoyed the spanking, haven't you!"

"Pleeeease, it's not my fault that pain turns me on!", the audience once again laughed at the dreadful grovelling.

"Well, Lara, it doesn't matter." She went around to look her in the eyes and placed the gun into her sobbing mouth, "Today is the day you die!"

"MBKGGLKLLGH!" Lara's screams reached a new level, she spasmed around like crazy but was too front heavy to get up. Her face contracted to a grimace of fear and despair when her tormentor squeezed the trigger.

"You are not only a disgrace to the archaelogical community, you are a shameful specimen of the female sex and a despicable human being!"

CLICK!

"Just kidding!" The audience exploded it mean spirited laughter as Lara's undamaged head slumped down on the hard table. An unmistakable fluid started trickling down her legs, soiling her trademark shorts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she is wetting herself!"

Claps and cheers from blocked out the uncontrollable sobbing of the lady Croft, who couldn't stop peeing. The stagehand ventured forth with a small golden statuette. It resembled a caricature of Lara with an enormous pair of tits, a stupid look on her face and her legs spread wide.

"This is for you!" She jammed it into Lara's cunt and pulled her piss soaked shorts up to keep it in place.

"Congratulations on your honorary professorship, we will name one of the lavatories after you!"

The helper lifted Lara down from the stage.

"Now crawl! There is a taxi waiting for you outside!"

Crying and still in shock, she started crawling awkwardly through the aggressively laughing and shouting audience. Her tits hung and shook like udders with the heavy sobs, and the statuette protruded visibly inside her stained shorts. Several of the people she crawled past spat on her, groped her tits and ass or wiggled the hard object lodged inside her wet cunt.

\------------------------------------------

The guests at Lara's party were celebrating when the broadcast was over. Finally, the arrogant whore had gotten what she had deserved for so long. It was as if a big bully finally had been brought to justice. They toasted and laughed and kept telling outrageous stories about her, which just got worse and worse. About half of them were still true, but that percentage was diminishing by the minute as they competed in telling the most shameful stories about her. Winston was no better than the others. But despite his stories being all untrue, they held a special kind of gravity because he had known her for the longest. After detailing how he once had been forced to save Lara's life while she was strangling herself with a belt and masturbating. He climbed up on a chair and hit his wine glass with a pen for everyone's attention. He spoke once the room had quieted down.

"As you all know," his old voice was loud and clear, fuelled with excitement, "the Lady Lara Croft will be arriving in less than an hour."

Excited murmurs rose from the guests.

"Even though this night has not quite as she had imagined."

Chortled laughs at the understatement.

"I propose that we carry on with the intended program, with a few minor altercations. The important thing is that we congratulate the lady on her honorary professorship and thank her in a 'fitting' way for organizing this very pleasant gathering."

The guests clapped for the aging butler, who took a bow and stepped down from the chair.

Some time later, the doorbell rang and everyone fell silent. Winston opened and greeted a taxi driver with his hat in his hand.

"Uh," he was a little surprised to see a party full of upper class people, "I 'ave a crying bird in the trunk of m'car, sir" Laughter erupted from the main hall at Croft Manor. Winston just nodded.

"I don't think she'll be able to walk up'ere... You see I didn't want'er in the back seat, cuz she'd, uh, pissed her pants, sir."

"Ah, that will be the lady Croft," Winston was exceptionally dead pan, "just put her on the ground and I am sure she will find her way here." He handed the driver a £50 note.

"Sure thing, sir" he took the bill and folded it into his pocket.

"May I suggest that you also park your car and join us for a glass?" Winston was in a good mood, if he had invited a cab driver to a party of Lara's before she would have been furious, but tonight he suspected she wouldn't mind.

"Uh... okay?" The driver was confused, but it was a sin to say no to free booze, "Sure!".

"Good man!" 

The cab driver walked to his car and lifted Lara down on the ground. The shock was passing, and she wasn't sobbing uncontrollably any longer. She was just ashamed beyond belief, and extremely disillutioned by the blow of being humiliated in front of all those important people.

Her wet pants were cold against her skin, and the big statuette in her cunt was increasingly uncomfortable. There was about 700 feet of muddy walkway up to the entrance, and as the heavy London rain soaked her hair and her top she crawled pathetically on her hands and knees towards her home.

She could see Winston waiting for her in the doorway, why wasn't he coming to help her up? The senile old fool probably couldn't see her. She tried shouting at him, but got no response. Damn, this would be a paycut for him, that would teach him. When she was 50 feet away he was still just standing there, looking at her.

"NNGH!" Lara growled and started crawling as fast as she could, whipping up mud and water around her before slipping and landing with her tits and face down in a puddle. She got up, soaked and dirty, her knees were bruised and her face red with anger and shame.

When she finally reached the doorway, Winston simply shut the doors behind her and before she could say anything to him he took two steps from the foyer into the main hall and declared:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newly appointed honorary professor in archaeology Lady Lara Croft!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
